Cheer Up!
by MarSebar aDdIcT
Summary: Seigaku Tennis Club is starting a cheering squad. What happens when a miserablelooking cheerleader meets a fun and bouncy member of Seigaku? Just find out! Nya! Whatever...
1. 1 The Dull Girl

**Sebar says**: Hi again to all of you! It took me a long time to post another story, 'cause I can't decide what to write about. I have so many ideas in my head that I just can't pull together. Well, anyway, here's one idea that I managed to put together. I only own characters not included in the PoT Manga and Anime. And by the way… this story happened at the time when Tezuka was in treatment, but I have my own version, Tezuka didn't go to Germany, he stayed in Japan. Hope you don't get confused… Hope you like it! Well, here it is:

**Legend: _Thinks/POV_**

**Title: Cheer up!**

**Chapter 1: The dull girl**

Chapter 1 out of ? (undecided)

**----**

"Waaah! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka keeps on yelling while afternoon practice is ongoing. "C'mon, Sakuno, Sakuno! Cheer for them!"

"Ahm… Tomo-chan." Sakuno hesitated at first but after a few seconds… "Seigaku! Fight-o!" She shouted at the top of her lungs which made many people look at her, wondering what she had just done. And at the same time, she was also wondering why she did that. She put her hands in front of her mouth, to cover it. Her eyes widened with embarrassment. _Hazukashii, _She thought.

"There goes those two again." A second year whispered to another.

"Hey!" Ryuzaki-sensei caught the attention of the two. "Stop murmuring words to each other and warm-up. You two will be the next on the court."

"Ha—hai!" They stood up straight.

"That was good, Sakuno-chan! Don't you stop!" Tomo-chan said while tapping her friend's shoulder, then she turned her attention to the courts. "Seigaku! Fight-o!"

"Wow! For two small girls, you sure make a lot of noise." They heard a very feminine voice said behind them. At first, Tomoka thought that whoever that was was annoyed of them, but by the tone of the voice, it's as if it was a complement.

The two of them turned around and saw a cerulean-eyed girl with a blond hair with orange streaks, and a head taller than the two of them. Her hair that reaches her shoulders is curly and almost fluffy at the ends. Her cheeks were pink, like she was blushing. Sakuno can say that she was cute.

"Ahh, who are you?" Tomoka asked.

"Oh, sorry for the sudden…umm whatever." She said, with two fingers on her chin. "But, I was just curious if you two girls want to join the cheering squad for the Seigaku Tennis Club. Do you—"

Tomoka's ear twitched at the sound of those words. She didn't let the girl to finish explaining. "Of course, we will! Right, Sakuno?"

"Ah," Sakuno thought. "Mm" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," She clapped. "then all—" The unknown girl started to talk again.

"And, who are you again?" Tomo asked, again.

"Oh, of course!" She stood up straight, her hands at her back. "3rd year class 5, Teika Matsumoto" She bowed down. "I'm also the captain of the cheerleaders here in Seishun Gakuen. We're gonna start a cheering squad for the boy's tennis club." She continued with a sweet smile, something you would expect from a cheerleader. "We've just finished submitting a request letter to the school officials. And I think that they said yes!"

"Ahh," Tomoka paused for a second then whispered something to Sakuno. "What does she mean with 'I think'?"

"Dunno."

"So," Teika continued. "Is that alright wit' you?"

"That would be fine." Sakuno answered.

"Ok, now it's all settled. Me and the other cheerleaders have our office just near the girls' tennis club's courts. You'll be able to easily know it when you're there. Ok… so see yah!"

"Ok, bye." Sakuno waved. "She's really nice and all." She said to Tomo-chan.

"Yah. Letting us join in the cheering squad for the tennis club is so cool." Tomoka replied.

The two turned to Teika who was walking away from them. Then, they noticed somebody. Somebody they never saw before.

A girl was standing on one corner of the courts, near Teika, staring blankly, gloomily. Her eyes were like they were tired and she looks sleepy. Her shoulders were down and she seems weak.

"Ei, Yumi-chan!" They heard Teika called. "Let's go!" She signaled to the dull girl.

"Ahh." The girl seemed to notice Teika. It looks like they know each other. The girl's voice was what you would expect from her looks. All sad and murky…

She walked up to Teika. Her straight long dark red hair that goes above her elbows followed. _At least she has nice hair,_ Tomo-chan thought. Her shadowy eyes were the same color as chocolate. One thing that Sakuno noticed about the girl Teika called 'Yumi-chan' was that she was wearing a purple bracelet. A particular purple bracelet that Sakuno had her eyes on for quite a long time. It was kinda expensive so she started saving money to buy that. But now, someone already has it.

"Aww…" Sakuno sighed.

"Why, what's the matter?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno explained.

"Oh. I see. She also has pompoms in her plastic bag. Do you think she's in the cheering squad too?"

Sakuno thought for a while. "I think not."

"I think so too."

-----

"Nya! I'm sooo tired! Oishi, give me a break!" Eiji complained.

"You're… right. That's it for today." He agreed between pants.

They walked to the clubhouse to change. Oishi opened the door and saw something shining.

"Nya, Inui!" Eiji was surprised.

"Ahh, I think you are about to change," Inui said, still blocking the doorway. "But before that, don't you want to take a sip of my New," He took out a glass filled with a red liquid with a foam-like pink thing floating on the liquid from his back. "Akazu. It's made for more energy." He said with a big grin. Glasses flashing.

Eiji gulped, and so did Oishi. "Amm, Heh." Kikumaru didn't know what to say. He pulled Inui's arm which made Inui follow. Eiji got behind Inui and pushed him away from the door. He then dragged Oishi and got inside. "No thanks." He smiled, closing the door.

Inui, still holding the glass was just standing outside. "Oh well, if they don't want it, I'll have it. They don't know what they're missing. Don't they know that this New Akazu also has a new taste? I put strawberries in it." He lifted the glass filled with Akazu and drank it. He felt alright, at first. But after a second or two, he felt his airway narrowed, then got loose. Then, all of a sudden, he felt weak. "I assume… that the strawberries weren't enough." Then he fainted.

The good thing is, Taka-san and Fuji were there, near Inui to catch him while he was falling. They carried him to the nurse.

Meanwhile in the clubhouse…

"Bleh." Eiji stuck his tongue out from disgust. "Just looking at that thing makes me sick."

"Yeah. Good thing you got us out of it."

"Inui's so cruel." Kikumaru placed his hands on his waist, pouting.

"Hehe. Not that much." Oishi said, getting ready to change.

As they change, they talked about lots of things.

"Ei, Oishi, Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"About the cheering squad they'll have for the boy's tennis club!"

"What! Is that true?"

"So, you haven't heard about it?"

"No."

"Oh now you know. It's so cool. Right?"

"Aha. All we have as cheerers are those first years and second years. But I hope they won't get too annoying, if we're in a game, or even in practice."

"You're right. But I want a lot of noise! Yaaaay! Boom! Boom! Hehe." Kikumaru expressed his excitement, holding his v-sign up.

"Hehe." Oishi laughed half-heartedly. "Are you finished?" He asked, changing the topic so sudden.

"Hai!"

"Let's go home." Oishi opened the door.

"Hai, hai!"

------

The morning after that…

**_Someone's POV… (You'll know whose POV this is as you read along.)…_**

I felt something shaking. I just don't know what that is. My eyes are still closed. It's still early to wake up. I feel that I can't stand up just yet. Aww… 2 more minutes. Sheesh. Oooh!… Now, I know what's happening. I opened my eyes. It's quite hard to open my eyes, actually. And I saw my older sister trying to wake me up. "Wha—what?"

"You said that I should wake you up early. You said you have the ch—"

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. By the way what time is it now? I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. I have to be there at 8. Aww… It's still early. I can still rest for 10 mins. I yawned and slowly lay down.

"Oh no you don't" My sister said. "You've gone a long way and you can't let it go away just because you're sleepy." She said almost like my mom.

My mom… I can still remember her last words. It's such a pain to remember that. Aww. I tried to get that out of my head. And I looked at my older sister. She's 8 years older than me. She takes care of me, really well. I was about to return to sleep when I realized that my sister, Yoshiko, is really striving hard for me. I can already smell my breakfast. It smells like pancakes. And I can also smell chocolate. I saw a smile on my sister's face and decided to stand up and eat. "Okay, alright!" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

After all the things I did at home. I went to school in my white shirt with blue vertical stripes, my blue skirt, my white socks, white rubber shoes and a white wristband on my right wrist. I look thin in my outfit, but still okay to look at. Now, where did Teika said the meeting would be? Hmmm. I walked a bit to my left, trying to remember. Now was it in her classroom or near the girl's tennis club. I guess it's in her classroom. I'll go check.

I walked up the stairs to Teika's room. I yawned. I'm still sleepy. I'm not in the mood for this. I should've just stayed at home and write my poems.

It's a good thing that today is Saturday, almost nobody is here. It will be quiet in our meeting. Just a bit more to her room. I turned left, following the staircase when I saw something move. Then all of a sudden, I was down on my butt. I bumped somebody! Who could it be? "Are you alright?" I said, slowly standing up.

"Heheh. I'm okay." He said, also trying to stand up.

"I'm so sorry" I said to him. He was holding a tennis racket when I bumped him. Where is it now? I looked around. There it is! I picked it up at a snail's pace and gave it to him.

"Don't mind, don't mind." He said, smiling. "Hey!" He was looking at my shirt. Did he notice that I look thin in this outfit? "You're a cheerleader, right?"

I was surprised. It was a good thing that's what he said. "Yes, I am" I said, fixing my long hair

"Could you be one of those for the boy's tennis club?"

His eyes, glowing with enthusiasm were dark blue. And he has a weird hairstyle. He has short red hair that curls at the end. He's wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. "Yes I am." I said gloomily. I again, lowered my shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your practice near the girls' tennis courts? You should be there by now. Let's go! I was also on my way there." He was about to grab my ankle and drag me, when I put my hand on my back. He looked at me with curiosity.

Amm… we don't even know each other and you want to grab my ankle! I hate these kinds of people. "I'll go there myself." I said starting to go down the stairs, slowly. I was wrong. The meeting was supposed to be there all along. How could I have been so stupid? I looked back and I didn't see that red-haired guy. I looked in front of me and…

"By the way, I'm Kikumaru Eiji." He introduced himself. He got there before me. How could that be possible, without me noticing it?

This is getting pretty annoying. I have no time for this. I think I'm already late. I suddenly had an idea. I jumped up, and did a twist while I was still on air and landed with both feet at the bottom of the staircase. Now, I can go. Finally! I put my gloomy face on again… I just can't help myself being sad-looking. Maybe it's now part of who I am. I looked back, again. And again, I didn't see him there. I just saw a shadow and I looked up. I saw something incredible. He did the same jump as I did, well, maybe even a little better than mine. Whoa.

"Nya! That was cool! What's your name again.?"

"I haven't told you my name." I said, in a low voice.

"Then tell me."

"It's…" I hesitated at first. But I thought that if I would finish this then I will be able to get rid of this jerk. "It's Heike Yumiko."

"Okay, Yumiko. Let's go to the courts, you'll be late." He grabbed my arm again. But this time, he succeeded. I guess this isn't the end.

I can't do anything but follow him as we walked. This is now really annoying. Then I heard someone call my name. A very familiar voice.

"Yumi-chan!" I heard.

_**End of POV…**_

------

And end of chapter. I made the POV for you guys to know better about Yumiko, but in the next chaps, I won't fill the whole chap with her POV's. Just don't forget to give me reviews. Please! I need your reviews so that I will know where I can improve on. Okay! Arigato! Have a nice day! Ja!


	2. 2 Start of the cheering squad

Sebar says: Sorry if it took a long time to be uploaded. Okay, here's the next chap. Hehe. Enjoy!

**Title: Cheer Up!**

**Chapter 2: Start of the cheering squad**

Chapter 2 out of ?

------

"Yumi-chan! Thank god you're here." Teika said running to Yumiko and Kikumaru who still has his grip on Yumiko's wrist. She has the same outfit as Yumiko. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry." Yumiko apologized, shaking off his hand from Eiji's grip. _Yes! Now, I'm free! _She thought as Eiji let go of her hand.

"Oh well. Let's just go to our office." Teika ordered Yumiko. Then, she noticed Eiji. "Oh, hi! You're Kikumaru Eiji from the boy's tennis club, right?"

"Hai!" Eiji felt a little excitement.

"Well, good. You wanna come with us and have a look? We need someone to like… be our judge."

"Oh, oh!" Now, Eiji felt excited! "Count me in. I'll watch you, Yumiko!"

"Whatever…" Yumiko murmured.

"Well, then, let's all go." Teika walked away from the two.

"Okay! Let's!" Kikumaru followed.

"Sheesh." Yumiko, who was left behind, followed the two.

------

"Tomo-chan, hurry up, or we'll be late." Sakuno told her friend while they were in Tomo-chan's house.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go."

The two of them walked to their school. And once they were there, they headed for the girl's tennis courts.

"Teika-san said that their office would be near the girls' courts." Sakuno remembered.

"Yah, and she said that we would easily know that it's their office. Where could it be?" Tomoka looked around and saw a room with a big banner outside, and written in bold strong pink letters was, 'Seigaku's Tennis Cheering Squad.'. Around that room, there were some mats that lay outside, and many posters with the same writings on the banner. And the room was also… pink. Tomoka poked Sakuno, and pointed the place. "I think this is it."

"Oh yeah. It _is_ obvious. Just like what she said"

They opened the door and went inside. The inside of the room was no longer pink, it's painted plain white, but still, there were posters. The place was really spacious. What Tomoka noticed first was the pictures of all the Seigaku Regulars posted on the wall. She saw Ryoma's and started saying "Ryoma-sama! My Oujisama! Whow!"

What Sakuno noticed were the girls inside the room. All of them were seated in front of a long table, in one corner of the big room. She saw Teika and she apologized for being late. Teika instructed them to take a seat.

Eiji was seating on one chair a bit far from the table. He waved at the two girls. "Ei, Tomoka! Sakuno! Good thing you're here."

Sakuno and Tomoka smiled back. "What's Kikumaru-senpai doing here, Sakuno."

"I don't know." Sakuno whispered back.

It was nice that the place was not so quiet. The cheerleaders were mumbling things to their friends. The others already wear their uniforms.

"Okay, now I have your names. When I call your name, tell me if you're here. Okay." Teika, the head cheerleader was now serious, but still has a smile on her face.

"Kimiko," She called out.

"Here!" A girl answered.

"Chiaki,"

"Here!"

"Mayumi,"

"Here."

"Sakuno,"

"Here."

"Tomoka,"

"Ahh! Here!"

"Aiko,"

"Here!"

It went on like that. After checking everyone's attendance, Teika made an announcement.

"We will first be having auditions. We want only the best cheerleaders for our beloved Seigaku Tennis Club. If they're giving their best in the matches, we should also do our best. Right?"

"Aha." Most answered.

"First part of the audition is where you will just… umm, how I can say this. Yell or shout one cheer you know, or just make up something. Okay. Prepare for at least 7 minutes, and then I'll be calling you one by one, outside. Hehe, that's it." Teika opened the door and went outside.

The aspiring members of the cheering squad remained quiet. Just then, the door opened again. Teika came in. "By the way. I almost forgot." She said. "The official members of the squad, meaning the ones who were part of the squad last year, come with me." Some of the girls stood up and walked to the door, including Yumiko. Teika was about to close the door again, when she said, "Kikumaru-san. Come with us too."

"Me?" Eiji pointed himself.

"Yah! We also need you as our judge."

"Okay." Then, he stood up and went out.

"7 minutes. Okay, guys?" Teika said to the girls left in the room while closing the door the last time. "Okay. Now," She started saying to the senior cheerleaders and Eiji. "We will be like judges to those girls inside."

Eiji stood beside Yumiko who was looking bored.

"The process is that you will rate the girls from 1 to 5, 5 is the highest. We, the judges, are all 8, including Kikumaru-san. We will—"

"Hehe. You can call me Eiji." Eiji interrupted.

"Ah, Hehe, Okay. Sure, Eiji." She smiled at Eiji. "Now where was I…? Hmmm."

"Us. Eight judges." One girl anwered.

"Oh yeah. There are eight of us, so the total score will be 40. If one gets 19 or above, she's in." Teika continued.

"Why 19? Isn't it supposed to be 20?" another girl in pigtails asked.

"Because, it's sooo frustrating if you get 19 and the passing score is 20." She replied.

"What about if you get 18? Isn't that more frustrating?" The girl in pigtails asked again.

"Umm. Well. Rina-kun, Let's just stick with 19, okay?"

"Whatever…." Yumiko mumbled to herself.

"There are chairs and one long table there." Teika pointed to her left. "You guys go there, while I fetch the girls who are gonna audition. Okay?"

"Hai!" Kikumaru said, while walking to his chair.

7 minutes passed and Teika was just standing in front of the door. She looked at her watch and opened the door slowly. "Ready, girls?"

The answers that came from the girls were all different. Few said 'yes', enthusiastically. Some said 'a little bit'. Some said 'not yet' and others said 'yes' but didn't really mean it.

"Junko, you're the first one."

The audition went as Teika instructed. When a name is called, she goes outside and performs a cheer or yell. Then the judges rate them from 1-5. (A/N: It's too boring if I write bit by bit how the audition was held. Well, at least you get the picture) Kikumaru was really pleased with the cheerers. He _almost_ gave everybody a score of five.

Yeah, some were lame and didn't rhyme. Those were the people who got a score of 1 from every judge, well, maybe except Eiji. But of course when there's something bad, there's something not so bad, okay, I mean good.

Sakuno almost got kicked out from the squad, but she got 19. It's a good thing Teika changed 20 to 19.

Because of being so energetic and loud, Tomoka got an average of 36.

At the end of the first audition, out of the starting number of 40, 20 remained. 4 first years, 11 second years and 5 third years.

"Now that I've told you who passed in the first audition, let me tell you the 2nd audition." The head cheerleader announced as she is seated on her chair, inside the cheerleaders' office. "Out of the 20 who remained, we will be only picking 13, which means seven of you will be eliminated." Everybody turned their full attention to Teika. "What you will do is to dance something in front of us with any music we play. You have to prepare any steps involved in cheering that will easily blend with the music we play. The music might be kinda slow, fast of really fast. You just have to be prepared. Let me give you an example." She stood up.

Everybody thought that she was going to perform a little something. The first years were excited to see Teika dance. "Yumi-chan!" Teika turned her head to the gloomy cheerer. "Stand up. I will play something and you dance something. Okay?"

"Fine." Yumiko said.

"Go Yumiko! I'll cheer for you! Yaay!" Eiji yelled (sort of).

Teika walked to the cd played as Yumiko stood up in front of everybody. She took something out her pocket. It was something to tie her hair. She tied her long dark red hair in a ponytail. She looks better like that, she even looks attractive.

"Here it goes." Teika pressed the play button.

As the music started, the miserable-looking girl suddenly had a nice smile on her face. It was one of the cutest smile Eiji has ever seen. She looks even more attractive than before

The music went bam-bam, chu-chu-ping like all cheering music. Suddenly, Yumiko's movements became fast and tough, like that of a great cheerleader. She jumped and danced and twisted and twirled and did a little tumbling here and of course, she was wearing a nice smile. She raised her arms, then to the left, she knelt down, waved her hands around her head, stood up, did a cartwheel, did a jumped up high, twisted on air. She landed on both feet and continued her dance with some usual and some unique cheering moves. Everybody was enjoying how she danced. The people who didn't know her well never expected that she could dance like that. As the music fades, she knelt down and crunched like a ball, with the boom of the music, she did a high jump. And with that, Teika stopped the music. (A/N: Hope that description is enough. I'm not good in describing dances. But, at least, I tried. Wahah!)

Yumiko removed the band that ties her hair and went back to her seat. Eiji was so amazed with what he saw that he clapped the whole time and said 'whow's and 'waaah's. As Yumiko sit down, Eiji stood up and went near Yumiko. "Sugoi! You were so great! How did you do that!" He said in amazement.

Yumiko smiled half-heartedly and said something to Kikumaru. "Heh. Just sit down." The smile disappeared. "Okay?"

"Nya." Eiji walked to his seat. "Are you sure you're the Yumiko who danced a while ago?" He whispered to himself with a bit of sarcasm. What he didn't know was that Yumiko heard him.

"Whatever…" She again, mumbled.

"Did you all see that? That's what I wanna see from all of you, this coming Monday" Teika uttered. And all of them were amazed with Yumiko.

------

"Syusuke! Syusuke! Wait up! Hey!" Eiji ran towards Fuji who was on his way to their room.

Fuji stopped and looked back. "Oh, Eiji. Ohayou." He greeted his friend with his usual smile.

"Ohayou!" Eiji greeted back as he went to Fuji's side. They started to walk together. "Have I told you about the other day?"

"About what?"

"About me being in the cheerleading sq—no." He paused, then started talking really fast like he was so excited. "The other day, I went here to get the things I left, then thought that I should see the cheering squad for the tennis club. Then I bumped into Yumiko then I ju—"

"Oh yeah. I heard about that."

"You already heard my story? Aww"

"No, I mean I heard about the cheering squad."

"Oh. Well, let me finish." He took quite a deep breath. "The cheering squad office was pink and Sakuno was there, and Yumiko dan—, oh! Did I tell you I gave Sakuno and Tomoka 5, Well, Yumiko danced and, wait, I bumped her then, she jumped, then I jumped, and went to the office, and she danced and Yumiko… wow, then, oooh! Sugoi! Then, Teika stopped the music and umm… it's done, then, I went home, and told my sis about that and she said that. Oh, never mind. Just… well, that's it!" He was talking really fast and made weird faces and actions.

"Hehe. I didn't understand what you said. Can you make it slower?"

"Am I that fast?"

"Aha."

"Hehe. I just…….—Nya!" Someone bumped Eiji. He fell down. He looked up and saw a red-haired girl slowly glancing to him. He saw Fuji reach out his hand to help him stand up. He turned to his right and saw Yumiko. And Yumiko saw him too.

"I'm so so—" Yumiko saw that she bumped Eiji, for the second time. "Oh, it's you."

"Yumi-chan!" yelled Eiji.

"Since when did I permit you to call me Yumi-chan?" Yumiko glared at Eiji. But Eiji sort of ignored the last thing Yumi-chan said and turned to Fuji.

"Syusuke! This is Yumiko. The one I've been telling you about" Eiji almost jumped.

Yumiko already know who Fuji was. He was always popular since first year.

"Oh. Hi, Yumiko." Fuji smiled.

Yumiko can't resist to smile back because of that sweet and calm smile Fuji gave her. She smirked and greeted him a simple hello.

------

Sebar says: Yeah, yeah, I know this chap kinda sucks. I need your reviews! Constructive criticisms are accepted. Ok? Have a nice day! Ja!


	3. 3 No Practice!

MarSebar says: Thanks for the reviews! Hope that you like this chap more. I'll try to make better chaps. Anyway… keep reading…

**Title: Cheer Up!**

**Chapter 3: No practice!**

Chapter 3 out of ?

-----

"Oh. Hi, Yumiko." Fuji smiled.

Yumiko can't resist to smile back because of that sweet and calm smile Fuji gave her. She smirked and greeted him a simple hello.

The school bell rang. Yumiko turned to Teika. "Let's go." She said wearing the small grin off. Then, she turned to the two boys, and said goodbye. "We have to go. Ja." She turned back and started to walk to her classroom.

"Okay! See yah later, Yumi-chan!" Eiji waved.

"Let's go, Eiji." Fuji suggested.

"Okay." The two started to walk. "By the way, did you happen to notice what class Yumi-chan went to?"

"I think she's in the same class as Oishi."

"Oh."

------

"Is this clear, class?" The teacher in front asked.

"Yes, sir." The majority of the class answered.

"Then, I will go now."

It was now lunch time. Oishi was going to Ryuzaki-sensei to talk about some things. But… _On second thought, it can wait until later. _

**_Oishi's POV…_**

Where could Tezuka have gone to? I guess he went to Ryuzaki-sensei. I will just eat. I took out my lunch from my bag and placed it on my table. I was opening my lunch when I noticed someone sitting beside me.

I looked at her. She's always been like that. I wonder why. "Heike-san," I started. "If you don't mind, may I know what you're writing?"

She didn't look at me and was still writing on a piece of paper. But after a few seconds, she looked up and stared at me. "It's my poem." I heard her say.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked

"I will after I finish this."

"May I see it."

"But, it's not finished yet." I can feel her hesitation. She looked at the paper and handed it to me. "Here, but it's not yet done."

"It's alright." I took the paper from her hand. There was no title yet. There were some erasures on the paper. I started reading the poem written in her not so legible handwriting.

_I was walking in a dark place_

_When suddenly I feel my world shake_

_I tried to cover my face_

_But my hands were frozen and still. _

_I tried to close my eyes_

_But my eyes were open with thrill._

_I see a village filled with screams,_

_Where people cry and sneer._

_One man was walking towards me,_

_He was thin and weak with fear._

_Suddenly, there was a loud sound,_

_And I saw a dead man, lying on the ground._

_Blood as red as fire came oozing…_

_And then, I saw someone with a grin._

_He was rejoicing for the man's death!_

_Did I execute a horrible sin, _

_Which made me witness this?_

_Suddenly, I felt a cold hand holding me_

_And saw a gentle face smiling at me._

Yes, it wasn't finished, but it was great. I could not express what I felt after reading it. I was just holding the paper and staring blankly into space.

"…find it?" I heard a girl's voice said. I didn't notice that she was already talking.

"Huh? What did you say?" I said trying to remember the last word she said.

"I said, how did you find it?" She asked her eyes almost closed.

"It was," I paused for a few seconds trying to think of words how to describe my thoughts. "Unexplainably great. I liked it. I could not wait for you to finish it. But what I was wondering is how you came up with the subject for you poem."

"From my self." She said. Her face was expressionless.

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand what she said

"I get my ideas from my experience."

"You mean, you really experienced seeing someone dying… in front of you?" I was shocked. I wondered how I might feel when I see someone die in front of me. Woo… creepy. I might not be able to sleep again, if that happens to me, that is.

"Maybe." She stood up, took the paper from my hand, bowed down and walked away. "It's not finished yet."

I was a bit speechless. I didn't know what to think. She's really dark and mysterious. But somehow, I think in when we were in first year, she was a fun girl, but I really don't know her from that time. Maybe it was another girl.

That poem… I can almost hear her true emotions from it. Yes, I can tell it was from experience. But what experience? Heike Yumiko... She's a bit interesting.

I started to eat my lunch, still thinking about that poem or that girl…

_**End of POV…**_

------

After classes, and after changing into his Seigaku Regular attire, Eiji went to the courts. Not so many people were there at that moment. _It's still early, _he assumed.

After 10 minutes or so, all of the tennis club members were there. Ryuzaki-sensei was about to announce something.

"I'm sorry," She started. The boys thought that something terrible happened for Ryuzaki-sensei to say something like that. "We will," She continued. Almost all of the club members have their eyes wide opened, looking at their coach. "…not have any practice this afternoon."

They sighed, still looking at their coach for any additional statements when they heard Eiji asked. "Why?"

"There's just something."

"What something?" It was Momo's turn to ask.

"Well, there will be a cheering squad for our Tennis Club…"

"So…" Momo interrupted.

"So…" The old woman glared at Momoshiro. "I will be busy, including Tezuka and Oishi, dealing with things with the captain of the cheering squad." She paused. "So…" She again said. :"… we will just have our practice tomorrow. Okay, you can now all leave."

"Hai!" Some said, bowing, with a bit of confusion in the tone of their voice.

"Isn't this great we will have a day to rest." Kachiro said to Horio.

"Aren't you thinking clear! If there is no practice, then we will have no time to improve our skills and become a Seigaku regular!" Horio spoke with his usual I-know-everything look.

"Is that so…"

-----

"Yumi-chan, let's go!" Teika said. "We'll be meeting Ryuzaki-san, Tezuka-san, and Oishi-san today."

"I know! And I'm finished." Yumiko said, already dressed in her cheering squad outfit.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Yumiko heard one cheerleader, named Honami asked Rina.

_Does this oufit make me look fat?_ Yumiko mockingly mimicked Honami in thoughts. _Don't complain! I look thin in this outfit!_ Suddenly, she heard her phone ring.

"Okay, answer it first." Teika permitted.

"mmm." Yumiko nodded "But let's start walking"

The head cheerleader nodded and started to walk. Yumiko held her phone in her right hand. She pressed **Answer**. "Hello?"

"Heike Yumiko?" A male voice on the other line said

"Yah. Who's this?"

"I am Nanba Jun. I called for an important reason." The man explained. Yumiko just made a silent 'mmm' sound. "I found your number in the wallet of a lady named Heike Yoshiko. How are you two related?"

"I'm her younger sister. Why… what's happening?" Confused, she replied that.

"Good. Your sister is in the hospital right now…"

"Wh—what! What happened!" She was shocked. Teika gave her a look which seemed to mean, 'is everything alright?' But she ignored her friend.

"Don't panic. In the mall, where we found her, there was a robbery, the police officials, including me, ran after the burglar who run to the stairs. At the same time, your sister was on the stairs, going down. The fast criminal bumped her which made her fall and roll to the bottom of the stairs. She was, and up to now, unconscious. Please go immediately to Tsukiyama Hospital and we will meet you there."

This was all too sudden for Yumiko. She stopped walking and responded, "I will, immediately. Good bye." She ended the conversation, put her phone in her pocket and looked at Teika, nervously.

She explained what happened, as fast as she could.

-----

"Ochibi-chan!" Eiji almost yelled.

Ryoma looked at his senpai, in response.

"Aren't you excited about the cheering squad?"

"Not really." He replied.

"Well, I am. It's just too bad we don't have our afternoon practice today. I'm feeling really energetic!" Kikumaru exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You've always been energetic" Ryoma mumbled.

"What's that Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing…" Ryoma said, lowering his cap.

"Ei!" The two saw Momo approaching them. "Echizen, let's go home!"

"Why are you so eager to go home?" Echizen asked.

"I'm gonna miss an anime that's going to start airing today! I was all worried this morning that I would miss it, but it's a real treat when Ryuzaki-sensei announced that we have no practice!" Momo expressed his excitement.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Eiji clapped.

"Uhh." Ryoma uttered.

"Well, lets go!" Momo grabbed Ryoma by the arm and grabbed his bag with his other hand. Ryoma did the same thing. "See yah, Eiji-senpai!"

"Ok!" Eiji waved. "I better go home now…"

------

"That's alright Yumi-chan. You can skip practice. Calm down."

"Ho—I…. thanks!" She bowed down, got her bag and ran as fast as she could.

_**Yumiko's POV…**_

I can feel my heart beat really fast. I could also feel my blood rushing, and feel heat in my head.

I hope that the accident isn't bad as I think it is. I can't…. I … I can't loose her, not yet, I can't loose anyone, not again!

I turned at the corner to my left. It's a good thing I know where that hospital is, and it's not that far from here.

I feel myself slowing down. I was getting tired.

My heart beats faster. I can already feel my eyes get blurry and teary. No!

_**End of POV…**_

-----

Eiji was halfway to his house, when he forgot something.

"Oh no! I forgot!" He stopped walking. _My mom asked me to buy a book for her friend. Now, where is that paper_? He searched his pocket and found a small piece of paper which had the title of the book. He made a right turn where the bookshop is.

He had no problem finding the book. He took it to the cashier and paid for it.

"Arigato gozaimasu." The lady at the cash register bowed.

Eiji bowed too, in reply. He took the paper bag where the book is and started to walk to the door.

He opened the door, went outside slowly, when he felt something familiar hit him…

-----

MarSebar says: By the way… I made the poem myself… as I told you in my profile (if you have read it) I'm a poet… but not a really good one. Hope you liked this chap! Reviews pls!

We have no classes today (while I'm finishing and uploading this chap…). This day is sooo boring. Well, anyways, I really do hope that you this chap is enough to please you! Plzzzz…. Plzzzzz…. Give me your reviews! Constructive criticisms are welcome! Whow! I'm really energetic today! Yaaay! Yaaaay! Bui! Bui! Bui! Saankyu! I luv u! I miss you ... heheh! You know who you are! Hehehhe!

Oh and another by the way… wish us luck! Our school's cheering competition will be on Wednesday! I hope we win! Go Juniors! Go Tigers! I'm kinda nervous, especially at the part where I will be in front! Ohh! Go Tigers! Move, give way! Tigers are on the way! Heheheheh! Wooohooo!

Reviews…..! Arigato Gozaimasu! Have a nice day! Ja!


	4. 4 Spilled Soda

MarSebar says: Yo! Next… next chap!... Keep reading!

**Legend:**

_Flashbacks…_

**Title: Cheer Up!**

**Chapter 4: Spilled Soda**

Chapter 4 out of ?

------

_**Eiji's POV…**_

I feel myself hit the ground. Someone had hit me. I fell with my elbow hitting the ground first. I looked at the person who bumped me. She had also fell down, face down. I couldn't see her face; her red hair was blocking her face. She was looking down. I thought that she might be hurt. I stood up, looked at her for at least 3 seconds and happen to recognize her.

It was again, Yumi-chan!

"Hoi hoi! Yumi-chan!" I greeted with a big smile. "You again," she was trying to stand up, but first she knelt, still looking at the ground. "We always bump ea—" I stopped talking. She looked up, straight to my eyes. Then I noticed something. Her eyes were red, and tears were falling from her eyes. I was surprised and speechless.

"Ahh—amm… Did it hurt… I am so sorry." I handed out my hand. "Mengo, mengo. I didn't mean it." I was really sorry!

She held my hand and stood up slowly. She shook her head and wiped her tears with her right hand closed in a fist. "I wasn't hurt." I heard her say. Her voice was what you would expect from someone crying.

"Nya! Then why are you crying?" I asked.

I suddenly felt her hand tighten her grip. "I need to go to Tsukiyama Hospital right away." Her voice straightened but somehow felt frightened.

"Wha—why?"

"I have no time to explain. Bye." She was about to run away when I held her on the wrist.

"You look like you're in a hurry. I can—" I paused. I suddenly remember something. The book! Where's the book! I looked around and saw the paper bag with the book in it on the streets. "There!"

"Kikumaru-san! Let go of me!" She was almost crying.

"Wait! I…!" And then. I saw it. A white car passed by and… and drove through the book. After the car drove by, I can see the wrecked book. The pages were torn and the book was now flat. "No! Aaaah!"

"What!" Yumiko said in confusion, a bit irritated and nervous. "I really need to go!"

"Look! It's your fault the book was ruined." I didn't know why I said that in front of an almost crying girl.

"Look, I'm sorry." I didn't thought she would say sorry, but she did, sincerely. "But I really have to go… Please!" She begged while struggling to get my grip off her wrist.

My heart was touched by the way she said 'please…' "I'll just come with you." I said.

"Huh! I-- Whatever…" She said. I thought she was going to disapprove. She's different today. "Just… let go!" She said that while pulling her arm. She finally got free. "Are you coming? If you are… you probably won't like it." She said and started running with her expressionless face.

I ran with her too. I can see worry on her face. What could have happened? And why isn't she in the meeting? What's she hurrying about? We're going to a hospital? Why? I came with her to make sure she'll pay at least half of that book. If my mom finds this out…. Waaah!

Hey! Where'd she go? I looked around and saw her turning to the right. I followed her. She stopped in front of a tall white building with bold letters on it. **Tsukiyama Hospital**.

The place seems familiar. It's like I've been here before. She looked at me. I nodded. She started walking, and I did too.

-----

_**Yumiko's POV…**_

"Yes, I am." I answered the man I talked to at the phone a while ago.

"Good thing you came here quickly. Come with me, your sister's already in her room." The man named Nanba Jun turned back and walked. He was wearing a brown coat and behind that was a white polo shirt with thin yellow lines from the left to the middle. He was also wearing brown pants and leather shoes. His hair was not that good, it's like his barber was in a hurry when he did the cut, but on second thought, maybe it was just how he combed it. Err… no time to think of things like that!

I looked at the jerk that was with me. Why did he come with me! And why did I permit him to! Maybe, I was out of mind at that time, too much worried about my sister, in fact, I still am. But now, I'm kinda calmed down a bit, just a bit. I'm still scared… "Are you gonna come?"

He was looking at something placed on the counter. His attention caught it.

"Kikumaru-san!" I snapped.

"H—hai!" He said walking to me.

I walked to the direction where Nanba-san went. I'm in a hospital again. I like the feeling when I'm in a hospital. It's not about the sick people or the bloody surgeries or the smart almost know-it-all doctors or even the irritating nurses. It's the peacefulness. When you're in a hospital it's quiet and calm, except for some panicking relatives of the patient which was me a while ago, and two years ago. I really don't know the reason why, but I like it. There are just some memories that tells me not to like this place. And those memories affected my whole life. I don't want that to happen again.

In a flash, I remember my mom. 'Never give up, my darling…' I can see her face right now. I, all of a sudden felt sad. Again, my eyes got all teary. Why doe… I mean… here… if I…

"Yumi-chan!" I heard Kikumaru-san say.

I looked at him and noticed he was a bit far from me. "Wha—what?" I wasn't conscious with what was currently happening.

"That guy went over there…" He pointed his finger to a long white hall. I saw Nanba-san walking to the end of the hall.

"Oh, ok." I walked a bit faster than before to the white hall. I was able to catch up with him. The red-haired jerk trailed behind. I saw Nanba-san stop right in front of a room with the number 218.

"Here we are." He opened the door, slowly. Oh! Open it up, now, quickly!

I saw a white light. The door widely opened and I saw my sister lying on a usual hospital bed with not so usual things around the bed and on my sister's head. Well, maybe a bit usual.

"No!" I gasped. "Yoskiko…"

_**End of POV…**_

------

The two, who seemed like couples just sat on the sofa available in the room. The doctor has just announced what really happened to Yumiko's sister and she couldn't believe it. It was just a minor accident, though, a lot of damage might occur.

Kikumaru, on the other hand had no clue of what was really happening. One moment, he was buying a book her mom ordered to buy, and then, now, he was beside a girl who was almost breaking into tears.

_Flashback…_

(Almost 15 minutes ago…)

"Oh, good. You're here!" The lady inside Yoshiko's hospital room said. "You're Heike-san's sister?"

"Yes…" Yumiko answered, a bit curious about… about everything.

"I am Minase Sae. I was assigned to your sister." The doctor said.

"Ahm… I am Heike Yumiko." She said a bit speechless. She didn't know why.

The doctor held out her right hand, and so did the worried sister. They shook hands. "And who is this?" She pointed the boy behind Yumiko.

"Oh, this is Kikumaru-san, my ahm…" She didn't know what to say. "… Acquaintance."

"Have a sit, you two." She offered the sofa. "Nanba-san, you can leave now."

"Of course." The officer said as he left the room which was at that time quiet.

"Your father's been here. He said he'll come back after an hour or so, he just went to your house to pack some needed things."

Yumiko nodded. Her dad was like that, most of the time.

"Do you already know what happened?" the lovely doctor asked.

"Just about the accident in the mall."

"It will be a bit easy explaining when you already know that. Well, the fall she made was a bit high," She also took a seat. Yumiko gulped. Eiji took a deep breath. _What's happening?_ Eiji thought.

"She's like this now. She's still unconscious." She pointed the body that was like sleeping on the bed.

"When…" She interrupted the doctor who still has a lot to say. "When will she wake up?"

"Well. We don't know that yet. The first test we've made on your sister was x-ray. But unfortunately we will get the results this evening. We will wait up to that time."

_Tell me what's really going on! _She exclaimed in thoughts, but she just nodded.

"What we are sure about is that she is positive in internal hemorrhage. More inspection will be made. Up to now that is what we have."

_That's still okay, right?_ Thought Yumiko, though she knew it wasn't really okay.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. You might be thinking that she might not be alright at the end. But, I and the other doctors will make sure that she turns out to be fine after all these."

The three heard a beeping sound. It was from the doctor's phone. "Please wait for a minute." She told the two who were still sitting.

The doctor stood up and answered the phone; she walked a bit far from Yumiko and Eiji.

Yumiko was just staring blankly into space. Eiji noticed that she was thinking deeply. Eiji isn't numb not to know that he shouldn't just talk to Yumiko. Not in this situation, where he doesn't even know what's happening.

"Sorry, I must go. I shall come back here after several minutes to do the second test on your sister. Until later." Minase Sae bowed down, went to the door and went out.

Then, the room fell totally silent.

_End of flashback…_

------

(Back to the present)

"Kikumaru-san," Yumiko decided to break the silence. She thought that she was thinking too hard. It was just an accident on a staircase, yet she was thinking too hard. She decided to cool down for a bit so she talked to the person next to her.

"Just call me Eiji." He suggested. He was glad Yumiko decided to speak. He was getting bored and annoyed of too much silence.

"Whatever…" Yumiko suddenly felt light. It's like some of her worries flew away. "Listen, why did you come with me?"

"Well," He started explaining. "I think… the book… you…. Ahm… You should pay for the book that was run over by the white car!"

"What? What book?" Yumiko asked, puzzled.

"Didn't you notice it? E--when you bumped me, I was holding a book, and then flew out of my hand then… then, it was ruined!"

"I did not notice it. And it's not my fault." Yumiko said, with her usual gloomy expression.

"Ahhww! My mom's gonna scold me for this!" Eiji expressed, thumping his feet on the ground, like a kid.

"Hey, don't get too noisy…" Yumiko ordered, glaring at Eiji.

"Just pay the half of it… please" Eiji requested, pouting, while doing his puppy eyes (or should I say 'kitten eyes').

"Whatever…" Yumiko sighed.

"So… yes?"

"Ohh… o… ok…" Yumiko whispered just to stop the nonsense talk. _Why did I start this conversation, anyway?_ She really didn't mean that 'ok' part.

"Yeah!" Kikumaru stood up. "Oh and I have a favor…"

"hmmm?" That's what the murky girl uttered.

"May I watch TV.?" He again, pouted. "Please…"

"Wh—why?"

"I was supposed to watch an anime that's gonna start airing today. It's gonna start any minute now!"

"Are you even serious…?" Yumiko murmured.

"Huh?" Eiji asked. He didn't seem to hear what the girl said.

"Nothing!"

"So…"

"So… what?"

"So… you'll let me watch?"

She sighed, again. "Whatever…"

"Yipee! Thanks!"

Kikumaru opened the television and got the remote and sat down beside Yumiko who wasn't paying attention to the cathode ray tube.

"Phew! I almost missed it!" The anime was already on. He was now so engrossed with the TV.

Yumiko stood up and went to the refrigerator in the room (A/N: did I mention that the hospital room was big…?) Inside was about 3 bottles of water, 3 cans of ponta, some candies, and other snacks she didn't mind noticing. She took 2 cans of ponta and went to where Eiji was. She handed him one can. "Ahm… Here you go…"

Eiji looked at her. "Thanks a lot!" He took it and opened it.

Yumiko sat down, near her sister's bed and started to drink the ponta. She just stared at her thinking about many things, when she heard something fall. A sound that is familiar in a toppling can.

She looked behind her and saw that Eiji dropped his can of Ponta. The soda poured down on the floor.

"Mengo mengo!" Eiji immediately stood up.

"Hmm. I'll just go get a mop or cloth to wipe that." _Clumsy Jerk!_

"Okay."

Yumiko came back after a few seconds with a blue cloth. She knelt down where the spill was and wiped it. "Will you please throw that can away…?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Eiji walked to Yumiko's left and was now facing her. He was gonna pick up the can, when he fell out of balance. "Uh..whow. Nya!" He closed his eyes.

He can feel his palms flat on the floor but his body landed on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw the bossy and gloomy girl's face looking straight at him with surprised eyes. That moment almost lasted for an eternity. Finally, Kikumaru saw her lovely face up close.

_Wha-what! Eiji! Get o—nice eyes… _Yumiko smirked… in her thoughts. She can't smile in that situation. "Get off! You clumsy jerk!" Yumiko pushed him.

"Ahwww! Mengo mengo!" Eiji tried to stand up.

Yumiko felt something wet at her back. She touched her back. "awww! Looked at what you did! My cheering uniform's now wet!"

"I'm so sorry!" Eiji apologized while walking to the annoyed girl's back. He touched her back. Yumiko felt a bit ticklish. She twitched. "It's not that wet, erh."

"Wha—"

Just then, the door opened…

------

MarSebar says: Phew! Thank god, this chap's done! Reviews please…Have a nice day…. All of you! And ohh… it might take a long time before I upload the next chap. I'll be busy with projects and school activities. And I just wanna say that our cheering competition was postponed and was moved to Aug 8, because we had no classes for 2 days and the day after that was already the competition. Since no appropriate preparations were made, our school just moved the competition. Hmph! Just want to share that…. Heheheh! Ja!


	5. 5 For No Reason at All

MarSebar says: Soooooooooorry for the really long update. Gomen nasai! It's just that… I am verrrry verrrrry busy these past weeks… Exams and projects and lay-outing our school paper and school activities.

Waaaaaaah! We lost! We lost in our cheering competition. We lost! Or should I say we were 'disqualified'. We were because our wonderful routine was too long. But I object! The Sophomores had a longer routine then ours! And yet, they won! Yah… it's embarrassing, Juniors were defeated by a bunch of corny Sophomores. It wasn't our fault that we lost. The ones who were in charge of the whole cheering competition did not tell us that our routine was too long when we had our general rehearsal! It's unfair, I tell you! Ne, Mari! Grrrr. If it wasn't for that disqualification, we should've won. Almost everyone assumed that we are the ones who are gonna win. Don't worry Juniors! We still have next year! Let's get them next year. BTW. If there is anyone else from my school who knows me and isn't a junior… Please… Don't tell this to anyone in our school! I might get suspended. I just wanna share my thoughts. Phew, now it's done. And now… Read!

**Title: Cheer Up!**

**Chapter 5: For No Reason at All**

Chapter 5 out of ?

------

"I'm so sorry!" Eiji apologized while walking to the annoyed girl's back. He touched her back. Yumiko felt a bit ticklish. She twitched. "It's not that wet, erh."

"Wha—"

Just then, the door opened…

------

The person who entered didn't expect what was to be seen inside the room. Two teens, one holding the back of the other, a wet floor from a spilled can of soda, a cloth just lying on the floor, the television is open and two shocked faces while there is someone unwell and unconscious.

"Heike Yumiko!" The person at the door yelled with a straight voice.

"Dad!" Yumiko exclaimed, surprised_ Hrrr… not the full name!_ She shook Eiji's hand off her back. "Close the door, first." Yumiko said lowering her voice, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Her dad closed the door. "What's happening, young lady?" Heike-san demanded an answer.

_I'm in trouble… _Kikumaru thought nervously.

_I'm in big trouble…! _Yumiko thought fearfully.

Yumiko went near her father. "Listen, Dad…" She sighed. "He just came with me here." Her dad raised an eyebrow. "The juice spilled while we were watching, I fell over, got wet, he checked. That's all!"

Her dad sighed. "Good." He displayed a warm smile at Eiji.

Eiji was surprised. Just a second ago, that man was all grumpy, and now, he flashed a smile at him.

Heike-san was wearing a red checkered shirt with simple jeans and brown shoes. His hair is also red, very short and spiky. Eiji noticed a scar on Heike-san's left cheek, near his chin. His eyes were deep and green, the color of olives.

"And who is your friend, Yumiko?" Yumiko's dad asked while placing the things he brought on the table. Yumiko twitched. It's like she's just been asked to introduce her friend in kindergarten.

"He's Kikumaru Eiji." Yumiko answered with her usual voice. She was now a bit comfortable. Her dad was now here. She can feel most of her worries go away. It's as if her dad swept off her doubts just as she saw him.

"Nice to meet you, Heike-san." Eiji bowed.

"Hmm… you too." Heike-san said. "And by the way, I'm Heike Yuuichi. Yumiko, please continue wiping that soda."

"Hai…" Yumiko murmured lazily and did as she was told.

"Ohh… Yuuichi-san," Eiji told the occupied Yuuichi who was currently unpacking the clothes.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Ahmm… may I continue watching TV?"

"Hehe… Of course."

Eiji sat down again. And after a few seconds, Yumiko joined him. It's like Yumiko preferred to be with him than her father. Eiji got a bit curious. "Your dad's nice."

"Really?" She asked, not believing Eiji.

"Yah…"

"That's what you think…"

"Whatever…" He paused. "Hey! That's your line! Heheh!"

"Hmmm…whatever…"

"Nya! Wahahahh!" Eiji laughed.

Yumiko got more annoyed.

------

_**Eiji's POV**_

"Tadaima…" I said as I walk in our house. No one answered. Hmmm, where could they be?

I placed my bag down on the table in which I always place my bag before going to my room. I searched for them in the living room. There were only couches, a square table, the television and other decorations, but no living object to be found. Heheh. What a statement! Of course there are living things there. There are plants….. There might even be ghosts… hehe… I walk to the kitchen… wait! Are ghosts living objects? Oh well, Nya!. The kitchen was as empty as the living room. "Hoi!" I yelled. I waited for someone to answer, but still, no answer came. "Where could have they gone to!" Phew! What a weird day!

I went near the fridge and opened it. I wasn't really hungry or thirsty. Heike-san just gave me a two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Yuummm. I wish I took some of that home… Oooooh! This is so nice. I just stood in front of the open fridge. It's so cool! Okay, that's enough. I closed the fridge door and noticed a piece of paper. I took it.

_Eiji,_

_If you are wondering where we might all be, we just went to the store to buy food. Sorry, we didn't wait for you. There's still food left on the refrigerator if you are hungry. Just don't throw parties while we're not yet home. We'll be back around dinner time. And oh, don't mind cooking dinner, we'll bring something._

Ohh… I see! Hmm. I gu--- Nyaaaaa! The book! I forgot to get the mone---! Ahhh! What should I do? What should I do! Ohh… if I cou--- I know! An idea came from my head. I ran to my room and closed the door. I opened my closet and reached for the highest part of it. Uhhmm, where is it? I reached out for the box. It almost fell but I got a hold of it.

I let it sit on my bed. Then, I opened it. There they are. My treasures! They're all still here! My first picture in Sei--, oh and the lucky coin I found insi—and… Ah! It's here! A thread from Daigoro's right foot . It's when he had a scratch when I bumped him with one of those plants Mom planted. It's still safe in this little plastic bag I'm now holding. Heheheh--- Nyaa! I almost forgot! The money! Here it is! I've been saving this for something special. And now, I'm gonna spend it on a book I previously bought. Hmmm…. It's better than get scolded.

I went again to the bookstore and bought the book, again.

"Didn't you buy the same book a while ago?" The lady in the cashier asked.

"Hehe. I don't recall." I lied and went out quickly.

When I arrived home, still, no one was there. I went to my room and lay down on my bed. Uhh… How comfy! This is a really not so nice day!

I wonder how Yumi-chan is. I still don't know what happened. All I know is that her sister had internal bleeding or something. I hope she's okay. I suddenly remembered her teary eyes. They were really sad eyes. I can still feel it now. I feel myself shiver. And got tired. Slowly, I feel my eyes get heavy. Then, all went black.

I fell asleep! I woke up after an hour or two. Could they be here already? I'll go check. I went in the living room and still found no one. Just then, I heard a _ding-dong_. Ah! The door bell! They're here!

I opened the door. Yes! It was them! "Yaaay! You're here!"

"Yes I know you're hungry." My sister said as she enters the house.

I thought for a while. Am I now hungry? "Yes I am, now."

"And by the way, Eiji." My mom said.

"Yes…?"

"The book."

"Ah! The book!"

"I don't need it anymore. Did you buy one?"

Nyaaaaaaaaah!

_**End of POV**_

-----

"Who got in?" the girl who didn't join the meeting or even the audition asked the head cheerleader.

"Well, here's the list." Teika handed Yumiko a piece of paper. She started reading the names on the paper.

_Daigo Kimiko_

_Asukai Rei_

_Hirata Chiyo_

_Osakada Tomoka_

_Yamada Harumi_

_Tsukiyama Mairu_

_Hiromusi Cho_

_Tsutsumi Rika_

_Gosetsuke Sachiko_

_Mutsukai Sakura_

_Kajuji Mayumi_

_Ryuzaki Sakuno_

_Ito Akiko_

"Hhh" Yumiko let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter?" Teika asked.

"It's just that I didn't get to see them perform to give my score." She answered.

"Hmm. But, that's okay. We picked the best from those who auditioned. We understand the reason why you weren't able to attend yesterday's audition and meeting." Teika paused for a while. "It's not like we don't need you… it's just that…"

Yumiko cut her off "It's alright, you don't need to explain. By the way, how did the meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi-san and Tezuka-san go?" She asked looking far.

"Well… It went well. It was just a typical meeting. Nothing different about it. I just told them about our plans. That's all." Explained Teika while turning the pages of the History book she was holding. "Oh, how's Yoshiko-san?"

Yumiko frowned and told her the whole thing.

"WHAT! YOU WERE WITH KIKUMARU-SAN!" Teika stood up alarmingly.

"Hey, you two! Be quiet! You're not in the cafeteria!" the librarian yelled back.

"Hai…" Teika shyly sat down. She turned her attention to Yumiko. "Then, what happened?"

"Nothing really. He just watched t.v."

"I don't believe you…." Teika smells a lie.

"Then don't" said Yumiko, starting to read her English book.

"Oh, c'mon!" Teika peeped behind the book, looked at her friend's eyes and smirked. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She asked with no expression, whatsoever. She continued reading the book.

"Yumi-chan! I'm getting IMPATIENT HERE!"

"That's it! The two of you!" The librarian stood up and pointed at the two girls. "Get out, this instant!" She then pointed the door.

"Look at what you've done." Yumiko blamed the blond girl.

"Well, at least we can now talk normally," Teika told the red-haired girl.

"NOW!" The librarian finally said.

"Hai." Yumiko answered and gathered all her books, then started to walk out of the library. Teika followed.

Once they were out of the library, Teika joked, "You're giving the librarian a heart attack." Then, she laughed.

"You are." The two of them started walking.

"No! You are." Teika objected, still giggling.

"Whatever…" She murmured. _You are sooo childish, Teika._

"Okay…" The two of them went to a bench near a tree. "Now, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Yumiko repeated.

"Are we going around in circles? Geez!" She sat down.

Yumiko sat down too. "Alright. I'll tell you. It's---"

Teika interrupted. "Why didn't you want to tell me, when you're gonna tell it to me anyway?"

"Why are you so eager to know!" Yumiko's now irritated.

Teika sighed. "Go ahead..."

"Well, I think he came with me because I ruined his book or something. I didn't quite understand that part." She paused to look at Teika if she was listening. And she was, very willingly.

Yumiko continued. "When we were in the hospital room of my sister, the doctor was already there and explained what I told you a while ago." She can still remember what her sister looks like. She wasn't used of seeing her sister sick or hurt. If someone's hurt, it's her, and her sister is there to comfort her. Then, she continued with Teika still listening eagerly. "When the doctor went out, he asked if he could watch tv. I let him watch and gave him a can of soda, and he co---"

Teika blinked a couple of times before speaking. "Aaah! You gave him a soda. You know… I'm not really this talkative and rumor—y, if there is such word… But I'm now getting goosebumps… so go on…!"

Yumiko blinked too, because of weirdness. "Well, oka---kay. Hmmm… I just went near Yoshiko, then, he just spilled the soda." She paused because Teika gasped. Though she did, Yumiko still have no detectable change in her expression. "I was wiping it, when he was getting the can and fell…" She stopped feeling like she don't need and don't want to continue.

"What!" Teika asked demanding a continuation.

"Okay!" Yumiko said looking intensely at her friend's eyes, gesturing her hands. She had no choice. She can't make any excuses. She had to continue. "He fell over me." She said in a low whisper.

"WHAT!" Teika stood up. "Is that TRUE."

The red-haired girl grabbed her friend's arm. "Don't talk too loud. Sit down. You're kinda embarrassing."

Teika is a sensitive girl. She can sense someone's feelings. She's a cheerleader. The Head Cheerleader! It's in the package. She noticed something about her friend that changed when she was telling what happened.

"Okay… but…" She sat down. "Are you aware that you are blushing? Hmmm…?" Teika mockingly said.

"Huh? I am not"

"So.. you are NOT aware that you," she pointed Yumiko lazily, "are blushing. But, you really are. Hihi" She giggled.

"No! I am not, Teika!"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, whatever." She looked away from the head cheerleader.

"You like him…" Teika teased trying to look at Yumiko's eyes. "Yumi-chan…"

"Whatever. I've some better things to do." She stood up and started walking. Her books in her arms.

"Hey wait!" Teika stood and ran to her. "You haven't finished the story, Yumi-chan!"

-----

MarSebar says: There you go. I hope this chapter is pleasing enough, though I can judge it by myself that this is not a good chapter. Reviews please. I need to know what you think about this chapter… tell me if it sucks! It's alright, I won't get mad. hehe. Cause I already know that it sucks. Give me your rating, if you can. From 1-10 (1 lowest). Hope I can make it up with the other chaps… Again… the next update will not come soon… I'm still loaded with exams and deadlines and school activities. OOOOOHhhh…. Headache! Sorry… Have a nice day! Ja ne!


	6. 6 Truth or Dare and A Yellow Unicorn

MarSebar says: I have nothing to say…. Just read………

**Title: Cheer Up!**

**Chapter 6: Truth or Dare and A Yellow Unicorn**

Chapter 6 out of ?

------

"You like him…" Teika teased trying to look at Yumiko's eyes. "Yumi-chan…"

"Whatever. I've some better things to do." She stood up and started walking. Her books in her arms.

"Hey wait!" Teika stood and ran to her. "You haven't finished the story, Yumi-chan!"

"It's time for class" She said as the bell rings.

-------

Oishi's math teacher forgot his lesson plan so he decided not to teach that day. He told his students to do the assignments and review for the other subjects. But the students, being what they are, just chitchat and did the things they enjoy most. The good thing was, their teacher was asleep.

"Ne, Syuichiroh-kun. Wanna join us?" A guy asked.

"Huh? What are you doing, exactly?"

The same person replied, "We're playing truth or dare."

"Uhmm…"

"C'mon Oishi-kun! Don't just sit there. Get you chair and place it on our circle!" A girl who was one of his classmates in the circle said.

"Oh, alright." He pulled his chair and aligned it on the circle.

"Okay!" Another girl said.

"Now, we have to be quiet, so that sensei doesn't wake up." Someone commanded.

"Okay…" The girl whispered.

"Now, it's my turn to spin the bottle!" The guy who first asked Oishi to join said.

"Na'ah. It's Syuichiroh's turn! He's the last one to join."

"Well… here goes." Oishi said as he puts his hand on top of the bottle. He first glanced at everyone who was in the circle. _Yusuke-kun, Nao-san, Tenshi and Nakayama-kun, and also Mio, Matsumoto-san, Shijo-san, Heike-san and Kazuko-kun_. He put the names on his mind. He spun the green bottle moderately hard. All of them in the circle had their eyes on the bottle. As the glass spun slowly, their eyes get wider. And…… finally… it stops. Oishi looked at the person where the mouth of the bottle was pointed. He looked from that person's feet---it was a girl--- to her face. It was Heike Yumiko.

"Whooo!" Nao wailed.

"Shhhhsh!" Almost all of them uttered.

"Sorry…" Nao apologized. "Ask him Oishi-kun!"

"Okay…" Oishi started. "Truth or Dare?"

Everyone became silent and stared at Yumiko.

"Truth."

Almost all yowled silently (is that even possible… yowling silently…? wahah)

"Ask him a question, Oishi-san!" Shijo excitedly said.

"Well…" Oishi didn't know what to ask. As far as he can remember, this is the first time he had been in a truth or dare game. And if he had been in a truth or dare game before, he can't remember what he asked or what the others ask.

"Ask her whom she likes!"

"Yah!"

Oishi had nothing to do but to follow them. So, he asked with a shy smile, "Who do you like?"

Again, everybody howled a bit low.

Yumiko on the other hand, never really want to be a part of the game. Teika just hooked her along. She had better things to do like worry about her sister or something. And now, she's being asked who the person she likes is. She sighed almost a hundred times. _What if I don't like anyone? _She doesn't know what to answer. She didn't want to answer. Everybody was now staring at her, waiting for an answer. _Hmm, let them wait._

"C'mon Yumi-chan! Who is it?" Teika asked.

_I don't know!_

"Is it Nakayama-kun?" one girl asked.

"Hey!" Nakayama complained.

Yumiko had no reaction.

"Oh, c'mon. You chose truth! Is it Tenshi? Hehe!"

Oishi was just smiling looking at them.

"Is it…... Syuichirou-kun?" another girl asked.

At the same time, Yumiko coughed. After that cough, Yumiko concluded that it was one of the things she will regret for her whole life.

Everybody thought that Yumiko coughed because she was surprised that Oishi was asked, so that means…

"Yumiko likes Oishi!" The girl yelled.

"Whoooooh!" the others bellowed. They all forgot that their teacher was sleeping.

Yumiko was surprised. She just coughed because…… she just coughed. Not for any other reasons. She wanted to scream 'I do not!' but decided not to, since it will just bring to a conclusion that she is guilty or something. She just sat there while Teika was looking at her with a sneaky smirk.

"Uh! Do you even believe them?" Yumiko asked.

"Maybe." Teika mockingly answered while she stood up.

Oishi was just now more puzzled. _Is that true? _That's the question that runs in his head. One of his classmates put his hand on Oishi's shoulder and whispered something. "Nice catch, Syuichiroh-kun! She's pretty even though a bit miserable. Haha!" And that guy started to howl.

At that particular moment, their teacher woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at the class which was now wild. One of the students happened to see the teacher waking up. "He's awake!" He yelled.

And everyone started getting their seats arranged and sitting down quietly.

The teacher stood up with his eyes filled with anger. "WHAT HAPpened?"

The students looked down at their desks.

"Hh, Because of your—" Just then, the bell rang.

"Whoo!" Two or three students cried.

"You will have a written report on the Japanese Mathematicians tomorrow! All of you! Ten pages!" With that, the teacher stormed out of the room, banging the door.

Some students said "oohh.. Ten pages!" some laughed, some continued to tease the two, and some were already saying bad things about the teacher.

It was then their time for Science class, so everybody went out to go to the science laboratory. Oishi stood up and walked to the door.

"Let's go Yumi-chan." He heard Matsumoto-san said.

"aha." He heard Heike-san said.

The two went to the door. Teika first went out. Oishi and Yumiko got at the door at the same time. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. _Is that true? _The question again sprouted from Oishi's head.

Most of their classmates who saw them, teased them. "OooOooh! Oishi and Heike!"

"Ah," Oishi spoke when he became conscious of the joke his classmates pulled. "You go first."

"Hmm" Yumiko followed Teika.

"It _is_ very obvious." Teika told Yumiko.

"Whatever…"

------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

Uhhh, I hate this day! I failed in our exam in Chemistry. Our first practice was a complete disaster. The new first years are worse then when I first saw Honami dance. Geez. I hope tomorrow will be better since Teika scolded them a bit. And that truth or dare thing. Hhhh

And…Teika is just being childish. Sometimes I don't even know why she is my bestfriend. Well, maybe… because, she was the one who comforted me most when my mom died. I really appreciate her for that.

I was walking to the hospital again to visit my sister before I go home. I might even stay there for the whole night and sleep there 'cause dad brought some of my clothes and my uniform, just in case.

It's quiet and peaceful now. Not like yesterday. Yesterday, I was panicking and this loud Kikumaru shows up. Another childish person. Hhh.

I cannot believe it. My sister is now in a hospital and I don't even know if she is gonna be alright or not. I'll just know the result of the tests they did on her today. I'm scared. What if… what if she is… I tried to get the idea out of my mind while I shook my head.

I heard a car getting near behind me. I was about to turn right when…

"…Hey, Fuji, isn't that Yumiko-san?" I heard someone say. He was a bit far from me. But, still I can here them. Fuji…

"Huh? Yumiko-san? Ah!..." I heard a very familiar and calm voice said. That is surely Fuji!

I turned around and saw Fuji, Oishi-san, Kawamura-san and… hhh. I let out a sigh before recalling the name from my head… Kikumaru. Why are they talking about me?

I noticed that they weren't really looking at me. But they were looking behind them. They were looking at a white car.

The white car stopped and I heard Fuji say, "Nee-san. Well, see you all tomorrow." He opened the door and the car started to run again.

I followed the car with my eyes. It passed by me. I can't resist it. I looked inside the tinted glass window of the car and….. I happen to see Fuji looking at me with his cerulean eyes. And, of course, he was smiling.

Then, in a matter of seconds, I can't see the car anymore.

He…. He looked at me. I cannot describe the feeling I felt. It was too calm for being shocked and too intense for bei…. Wait! Why did they mention my name!

I can see them walking near me. I turned around, pretending to be looking at what was in the window of the shop I was standing in front of, hoping for them not to see me, though, it is somehow impossible. I looked up. But, the shop was a toy store. I don't want toys! Hhh! I sighed.

Hhh… Never mind that. Focus! Pretend Yumiko!

Oh…..! Why did they mention my name! I'm sure that I heard them say Yu—

"Yumi-chan!" I took notice of a recognizable voice.

Oh no, not again…

I tried not to look at first, still pretending to be another girl, but Kikumaru got close to me and tapped me on the shoulder so I can't do anything but look at them.

"I knew it was you!" He said.

"Hi, Heike-san." Oishi greeted.

I bowed down.

"Hello." Kawamura-san said with a grin.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to your sister?" Kikumaru asked me.

"Yes." I murmured.

"Hey!" He said alarmingly. "I remember. You were supposed to pay the book that was destroyed." His face suddenly had a sneaky smirk.

"Destroyed?" Oishi wondered.

"I…I…. was supposed to…buy…." I uttered. Now what am I gonna do? Hhhh… I looked up to think for a moment. I better pay for the book. But with the money we might spend with the hospital bill, that small amount of money might be important…. Hhhh. "Okay…" I opened by bag and looked for my wallet.

"Hey, I was…" He was about to say something when I handed out the money to him.

"There you go. Ja" I bowed down and started to walk faster than usual. I would like to get out of there.

I still don't know why they mentioned my name without noticing or looking at me…

_**End of POV**_

"Was…. Uh…. Just joking." Eiji said, his hand open where Yumiko placed the money. He turned to the two Seigaku regulars who was with him "I was just joking!"

"I think you should follow her and give her back the money." Takashi suggested.

"Yes, you should Eiji." Oishi agreed.

Eiji sprinted to the corner and scanned the place, hoping to still find Yumiko. But, there was no sign of her.

He turned back slowly and walked to the two. "She's not there anymore." He said with a face that you can't recognize whether it was a smirk or a frown. "I'll just give it back to her tomorrow."

"Is that okay?" Oishi worriedly asked.

"I think s—Hey! Can you still remember what she was looking at? She was saying something like she was supposed to buy it… or something" Eiji suddenly questioned.

"I think I remember!" Taka-san said. "I think it was that yellow one." He pointed a small yellow stuffed horse, about a foot tall which was placed above the shelf.

"Ah, I think so too." Kikumaru nodded. "Let's buy it for her!"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Oishi asked.

"Of course!"

"Eiji!"

They went in the store. It was a really nice and colorful place filled with toys of different kinds.

"Whoa!" said the amazed Kikumaru.

"How may I help you three?" The man inside the store asked. It seemed like they were the only ones inside the shop.

"Ah, yes." Oishi started. "We would like to buy that stuff toy over there" He pointed the horse.

"Okay, sure." The store keeper took a small stool, stepped on it and reached for the yellow toy. "Is this it?"

"Hai." Eiji answered.

The man stepped down from the chair and went to the counter.

"Will this be enough?" Eiji asked holding out the money Yumiko gave.

"Of course. More than enough." The man took the money, pressed something on the cash register, placed the money in it and handed them the change. He took out a brown paper bag and placed the horse inside it.

Now that the toy is closer, Eiji can see that it was not a horse but was a unicorn with blue eyes. _It's cute_. He thought.

The store keeper gave them the bag. "Arigato gozaimasu. Will that be all?"

Eiji took the bag from the man's hand. "That's all, thanks!"

Then, the trio went out.

"Now, let's go to the bookstore to return the book." Eiji spoke.

"Sure…" Taka-san said while they started walking.

"I hope she likes it." Eiji told himself while peeping inside the bag.

------

MarSebar says: I would like to say sorry to those people who are waiting for my chaps. Yeah, I know that I update my chaps really slow…… I would just like to say that I would probably update my story from 1 to 3 weeks interval from now on. Sorry!

Please please… I'm asking all of you to review this chap! It seems like only 4 or 5 persons still read my fic. I don't want to write fics for just 4 persons. I want to know how many people out there read them so that I could know how I must and should continue the story. Thanks…. Hope this is a nice chap… Have a nice day! Ja ne!


	7. 7 Kaidoh's Girl

MarSebar says: Ne, to those who were waiting for the update: It was a slow update because of writer's block and also the modem of the computer was kinda broken, so I had to use the sister's laptop, but I can't use it much often. Yah, yah, yah! I know….Excuses again!!! I think someone out there is already annoyed by my excuses every chap…. hheehhe

Me + Headaches, flus, colds bad writing style, bad grammar, typos

**This chap had been a playground for my tired and exhausted mind so there are many unimportant parts here…**

_Pucha (sorry for d word pipols)! Parang gusto kong magkwento sa tagalong ha! Wahah jokes lng pow! Wahah! Badtrip ako ngaun eh……_

Keep reading….. tnx for the reviews…

**Title: Cheer Up!**

**Chapter 7: Kaidoh's Girl**

Chapter 7 out of ?

------

Yumiko went inside her sister's room and saw her sister the way she left her yesterday, still unconscious. There was also her father, the doctor from before and a nurse. They seem to look worried.

"What's happening?" Yumiko asked nervously as she placed her bag on the table.

"Ah Yumiko." Mr. Heike said. "I didn't notice that you were here already."

(A/N: I will call Yumiko's father Mr. Heike from now on…. But in some instances I will still insert his name Yuuichi, like d'uh!.)

"What's happening?" she asked again.

"Please excuse me for a minute." Mr. Heike excused to the doctor before he went near to his daughter. "Yumiko…" He started explaining.

And what her father said didn't please Yumiko. And she started crying, a thing she doesn't normally do, but because of her sister, she does it now more often.

------

"Alright morning practice!" Eiji said excitedly.

"Do they also have to be here? Fsuu" The annoyed Kaidoh murmured as he looks at the cheerleaders.

"Seigaku! Don't Stop! Seigaku Keep up!" Those words kept on repeating as the cheerleaders do their moves.

"Hmm… I don't know about you, Kaoru-chan, but I like it!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Hmph…" Kaido mumbled as he walked away.

After 10 minutes of cheering (wherein not all were cheered) the girls decided that that was enough for that morning.

"Ne, Matsumoto-san." A first-year with dark hair approached Teika as she was getting her towel from her bag.

"What is it?" She spoke, still trying to locate her towel.

"This morning's practice… Ummm."

"Hmmm…. Why?" She was wiping her serious face. She was not as happy as usual that morning.

"Do you happen to know where Heike-san is?" Teika happen to notice her shy yet sparkling mint eyes. "She happens to be one of the cheerleaders I look up to and I was just wondering—"

Teika cut her off. "Well…" Above the blue towel was a worried face. "She… She is just late. She'll be here later."

"Oh, I see. Arigato!" With that the first year with raven hair walked away. Teika saw the first year went near Kikumaru. She could see the two talking. Kikumaru must have asked the girl to ask me about Yumiko, she thought. With that thought she giggled but was instantly replaced with a blank face.

"I, too, don't know where she might be right now. But I know she's alright." She said in a very low voice that only she could hear. And she stared walking.

------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

"I'm gonna go now, dad." I spent almost all night watching after my sister because dad was too tired and needed some sleep. That's why my eyes are now red and looks gloomier than usual. I know that I feel weak now, it's like my head is a couple of feet above my neck and it feels very heavy. It's like I'm not yet awake, as if it's just a dream. I could just stay here in the hospital, but I told myself that I would attend classes today. This happening, no matter how bad will not interfere with my studies… D'uh? What am I? A geek? NO…And yet… I'm thinking of not going to school this day. I'm too tired and worried. Too worried about my sister who now has…

After I spent minutes on thinking quite many things, I noticed that no one answered.

"Dad…" I called.

From the chair near the door, I went to my sister's bed and saw dad sleeping on a chair beside the bed, his head resting near Yoshiko's hand.

I shouldn't go out without telling him.

"Dad…" I touched his back and tried to wake him up. Then, that's when I somehow had a feeling that my dad is too much in burden for me to leave him here. I suddenly changed my mind… "Dad!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "Are you gonna leave now?"

"Umm…." I thought. "No. Um, actually, yes, but I'll be back right away. I'm just gonna give something to Teika and go back here. Don't worry; I will take care of Yoshiko." I haven't said anything as melodramatic as that for such a long time. "Ja."

"Take care..." My dad said as he stood up and made his coffee.

I went out of the hospital with a brown envelope in my hand. I was so tired that I couldn't even stand with correct posture. I'm just worrying too much, and this is bad. As I walk to school, I tried to empty my mind and get rid of anything that sprouted out of my head.

--------

_**Eiji's POV**_

"Hoi, Ochibi, that shot is pretty weak." I said as I sprinted to my left to approach Chibi's straight shot. I backhanded it, lifting my right foot while doing it. I aimed it near his right foot, but…

"No it's not." Ochibi replied. And the ball touched the net and returned to my side of the court. "Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai." He spoke in an arrogant voice.

"Nya! Alright—" I said but someone spoke and cut me off.

"Oi, Echizen, Eiji-senpai, it's our turn now!" Momo said as he walks toward our court.

"What! You and whom? Practice in other courts!" I replied. Chibi-chan just stood there watching us, lowering the rim of his cap.

"Taka-san and me." He answered. "All the other courts are full!" He said as he opened his arms to express his all-the-other-courts-are-full statement. "And also, it's quite a while since you started…" He added.

"Ow, okay…. Hmph." I pouted and walked away. I heard Inui call out to me "Be sure to be back quickly" Geez! How many eyes does Inui have to even notice me! Hihi.

I was about to sit down when I saw a cheerleader watching us. She was the only one left. Even Chibi's number one fans were not here. Sakuno and Tomoka. I think she's only a freshman, being small and cute and all. "Ne" I called.

She looked at me and seemed startled, like she didn't even see me coming near her. She was too engrossed with whatever or 'hihi' whoever she was watching "Hai?"

"Where are all the others?" I asked .

"Um, they said that it's enough for today and all left for our clubhouse…."

"Except you" I added.

"Ah, hai." Her voice now a bit more low.

"Why?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Yes, why? Why are you the only one left?" I like doing this!!! Hihi

"Well. I really like watching someone play." Her eyes suddenly glittered.

"And who is that, hmmm" I added more teasing-tone in my voice.

"Please, Kikumaru-san. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I won't." Hehe, fingers crossed.

"It's… Kaidoh-san"

I almost fainted at the sounds of those words.

"Seriously???"

"Seiuosly…" Shyness filled her voice.

Now, it's a little trick time! "Okay! So that I won't tell your secret, could you do me a favor? Please!?" I tried to look even cuter.

"Um. Okay!"

"Do you know where Yumi-chan is?" I started to get a wee little serious.

"Yumi-chan?" It seemed like she doesn't know her by that name.

"Yah! Heike Yumiko. Do you know?"

"I do not also know where she is."

"Can you ask the others in your club?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back" And she went off. "Oh!" She looked back. "You don't want them to know you're the one asking, ne?"

"Yeah! I forgot to tell you that! I like the way you think. Nya"

She giggled and ran off to their pink clubhouse just near the tennis club's. As I waited, I though of many reasons why Yumi-chan wasn't here. Could she be so depressed with her sister that she didn't bother going to school. Could it be that she had an accident on her way here. Maybe she had already left the city and went into a different school… all without telling me, all without me giving her the unicorn! I placed the pretty stuff toy in my locker. I really hope she likes it. Her face suddenly pops out of my head. Her crying face. I felt a little sad. I just came to notice that whatever Yumi-chan is feeling, it seems like I can feel it too. It might be a talent of hers, I think. Hihi. I know that even though she doesn't show that she cares or even thinks of me, I know it, I can see it! Especially, I'm Seigaku's sharpest eye! Hihi. She's just like Chibi-chan, even though she doesn't seem to be interested, it's pretty obvious that she somehow is, maybe she's just not aware of it. And if, one time she co--…

"---- ru-san" I think I heard something/someone, but—I dunno—I just didn't notice it. "Kikumaru-san, I said!"

I suddenly remembered the freshman cheerleader. She was walking towards me. "What did you find out?" I started to ask her.

She told me what the answer was and headed back to the courts to watch her beloved Kaoru-chan. Hahah…. I started to laugh inside my head and forced to keep the laugh to myself. I, myself, was about to go back to the courts to continue practice since Inui told me to only take a while, when I heard footsteps coming near me from the cheerleaders' HQ. I turned back and saw Teika.

"Kikumaru-san," She started, smiling but not from the heart.

_**End of POV**_

--------------

"Inui, will you PLEASE allow me to skip practice this morning…?" Kikumaru almost begged to his knees.

Now, as Inui thinks, is the perfect time for Eiji to be the first to drink his new specialty juice. His glasses sparkled in the light with please. "Why is it me you're asking? You should ask the captain."

Kikumaru slowly looked at Tezuka who is as stiff as ever. "No, Inui! I'm scared!"

"Well, then. I can't make decisions without the captain's approval." He turned back and smiled as widely as he could while the picture of a pitcher of his new juice appears on his mind.

"Nyaah! Inui! Please!" Eiji pleaded. "Plus, I have new data for youuuu! About Kaidoh!"

Inui looked again at Eiji and tipped his glasses into place. "Actually, I already know that information." He took out his green notebook. "Yamamoto Mayumi, First year, Class 1. Has a secret crush on Kaidoh Kaoru. Attempted to give him a ca---"

"What! You know that too! Now, I'm left behind! Aww."

"Yes, I happen to know that too." He closed his notebook. "But if you really want to go…… Have a taste first of this new-experimental-juice-which-still-doesn't-have-any-name." He let out a big smile and within Eiji's blink, a pitcher of yellow liquid appeared.

Kikumaru felt his sweat drop. "Heh, no thanks, Inui. I'll run laps instead." And with that he left for Tezuka and alone was a frustrated Inui.

He looked at the pitcher for a few seconds. "I… I better not drink this one." He said.

"Tezuka" Kikumaru started. "Please let me skip the rest of the morning practice."

There was a moment of silence, then Tezuka finally answered. "Right after you come back, run 60 laps."

"Just as I suspected." Eiji whispered to himself with a sour smile. "Saankyu!" He ran to where someone was waiting for him. "Let's go, Teika."

"Aha, let's just hope she's not there yet. She doesn't like to be waiting." Teika said and started walking to the gates.

"Wait!" Eiji suddenly roared out.

"What?"

"I'm just gonna get my gift for her." And he quickly dashed to the locker room.

"A gift?" Wondered the left Teika. "Maybe… they're already beginning something here without my help, eh." A few seconds of waiting and Eiji was already there with a paper bag and a smile.

When they reached the gates, the two already saw Yumiko waiting there. "You know I don't like to wait."

"Yeah. I know." Kikumaru said with a gentle smile.

---------

MarSebar says: Like always, I'm asking for you reviews… And now I'm telling you that my next chap will probably come out (what is this? a book launch?) on December, yah, that long! Busy, busy, busy… Oh well! Have a nice day! Ja!


End file.
